Yeux Vairons
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: GamSol. Je n'ai pas grand chose a dire sur celle là a part que j'y ai mis tout mon coeur, pour deux personnes qui lui sont chères. Nénmoins, j'aimerais que tu la lise, lecteur de mon résumé car elle vaut bien plus que ce qu'on ne le pense.


Titre: Yeux vairons

Rating: Je dirais M pour la poussière qui va entrer dans vos yeux, le sang qui macule une route inconnue et pour une vague allusion a des rapports sexuels entre individus mâles.

Mot de l'auteur: Je suis désolée. Mais je veux plus de crackpairing dramatique.

* * *

Il regarde devant lui. Son regard se vide, dénudé de toute substance, de toute humanité. Il est brun, ses cheveux sont courts, il est assis sur un banc et la pluie martèle sa tête bien droite, il n'a pas d'expression, il porte des lunettes ovales, un sac de cours en bandoulière, il doit être à la fac. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Rien d'extraordinaire si on oublie ses magnifiques yeux vairons, bleu électrique d'un côté, et marron tellement clair de l'autre qu'il en parait rouge. Quiconque l'aurais connu aurais pu donner les informations suivantes :

Ce jeune homme s'appelle Sollux Captor, il a 19 ans et est en études poussées d'informatique et de programmation dans une fac populaire. Il a toujours été la tête de turc depuis son enfance, il a toujours été seul. Il zozote un peu en général, et beaucoup quand il s'énerve ou qu'il est gêné. C'est un surdoué pas très aimable, pas très social et passionné d'abeilles.

Il ne gâche pas sa vie, il travaille dur et aura surement une place importante dans la société, c'est ce que pensent les gens. Il est un peu asocial, ce n'est pas grave en soi.

Mais la vérité est plus dure à admettre, si dure que personne n'avais jamais fait plus que gratter en surface, et s'enfuir dès qu'il voyait une parcelle de vérité sous la couche de mensonge dont Sollux s'entoure perpétuellement. Sauf lui. Il a gratté, et en voyant la vérité il est allé chercher une pelle pour tout déterrer. Sollux a toujours été frappé, toujours méprisé, plusieurs fois agressé, jamais de façon très grave, personne n'a jamais abusé de lui mais les attouchements peuvent totalement changer une personne. Sollux a changé. Il est devenu haineux, froid distant. Sauf avec lui. Il l'adore, Gamzee est toujours là pour lui, toujours là pour le prendre dans ses bras quand Sollux se sent mal. Il jongle facilement Sollux, bipolaire, c'est le nom qu'on donne à sa pathologie. Il passe d'un état de haine totale ou il est capable de se défoncer les poings sur un mur pour se calmer à un état de telle dépression que Gamzee doit le forcer à manger. Parfois il reste la nuit entière à le serrer fort dans ses bras et à lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux. Dans ses moments-là, Sollux enfonce son visage dans le creux du cou de Gamzee et oublie tout.

A la fac, il se sent mal, il y a trop de gens, trop de gens devant lesquels il doit être hypocrite. Sollux en veut au monde entier. Son zozotement ne s'est jamais amélioré mais les filles lui tournaient autour quand même. Un type avec un œil bleu et un œil rouge, on doit forcément l'ajouter à son palmarès. Il est sorti avec une fille, jolie, gentille intelligente mais il a vite compris que les filles ce n'était pas son truc. Elle aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a quitté. Ils se voient encore de temps en temps et Sollux se dit souvent qu'il déteste Aradia un peu moins que les autres gens.

La vérité, qu'il a essayé de cacher lui est apparue au bout du compte. Quand on s'attache à ce point a une personne il est quasiment évident que ça va se finir en amour à sens unique. Ça n'a pas manqué, Sollux a le béguin pour Gamzee.

Gamzee aussi, de son côté a le béguin pour Sollux. Mais son ange est trop fragile, c'est ce qu'il pense, il n'ose pas et Sollux deviens de plus en plus renfermé.

La situation se dégrade.

Un jour, Sollux a tout lâché. Il n'en pouvait plus vous comprenez ?

La discussion avais démarré dans un accès de dépression de Sollux, après que Gamzee lui ai demandé si il avait mangé, et bien évidemment, Sollux n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille. Gamzee le lui avais reproché :

« Hey, mec, tu peux pas te laisser aller, tu vas crever à ce train-là ! »

« Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Comme si quelqu'un en avais quelque chose à foutre. Les gens me détestent Gamzee, z'en ai marre, marre de ce putain de zozotement, marre de ces putains d'yeux vairons, MARRE DE ZONGLER TOUT LE TEMPS, MARRE DE ZES GENS HYPOCRITES, MARRE DE DEVOIR L'ÊTRE MOI-MÊME, MARRE DE ZE MONDE, DE ZETTE VIE MINABLE ET DE TOI QUI ARRIVE MÊME PAS A COMPRENDRE-«

Il s'était étranglé sur le dernier mot.

« A comprendre quoi Sollux ? » avais demandé Gamzee sur un ton plus doux.

« Ze….A comprendre que….que ze…. ZE T'AIME PUTAIN ! ZE T'AIME ET Z'A M'FOUS LES BOULES ! » Sollux avait commencé à pleurer, les mains agrippées a ses cheveux comme si il voulait arracher sa tête. Des sanglots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et les larmes avaient ruisselé sur ses joues. Gamzee s'était avancé et Sollux avait reculé.

« Sollux. » C'était tout doux, tout tendre et ça lui fit bizarre. Il leva les yeux et regarda son ami, les mains toujours agrippées à sa tête. Il était beau, avec sa peau très pale, maquillée, ses cheveux ébène mi- longs attachés en une petite queue de cheval, ses grands yeux un peu mauves si profonds qui lui donnaient en cet instant envie de pleurer.

« Sollux. » Il avança tout doucement sa main vers le visage de Sollux et essuya ses larmes. Il le fit descendre vers son menton et caressa ses lèvres avec son pouce. Sollux avait toujours les mains agrippées dans ses cheveux. Il fermait les yeux, le plus fort possible mais les sanglots le secouaient toujours. Gamzee l'avait attiré contre lui et l'avait serré, fort avant de remonter son menton et de l'embrasser. Sollux n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il les avait gardés fermés, sa langue dansant tout doucement avec celle de Gamzee. Celui-ci l'avait ensuite soulevé et emmené sur le lit. Il l'avait caressé, sur et sous ses vêtements, Sollux avait eu un peu peur au début puis ça alla mieux. Ce fut un peu douloureux au début mais il oublia vite cette douleur pour se perdre totalement. Il agrippait les draps et se laissait aller, se noyant dans le plaisir. Jusqu'à exploser.

La suite se passa beaucoup mieux, les relations avec les autres élèves se passaient toujours aussi mal, mais c'était plus supportable maintenant qu'il pouvait se laisser aller sans crainte contre Gamzee.

Sauf que rien ne reste jamais parfait dans la vraie vie. Pas comme dans les contes de fée qui finissent toujours bien.

Sollux rentrait chez lui à ce moment-là, il venait de traverser la route. Il entendit la voix de Gamzee l'appeler de l'autre côté. Tout se déroula très vite. Le feu était rouge putain, il était rouge ! Le camion dévala la petite bosse que formait la route. Gamzee tourna la tête. Ses grands yeux indigo s'écarquillèrent. Le camion ne tenta même pas de freiner. Il pleuvait et il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Tout se déroula très vite mais Sollux vit la scène se dérouler comme au ralenti. Le corps de Gamzee se disloquer, le regard vitreux du conducteur, embrumé par l'alcool, le cou de Gamzee passer sous les roues du véhicule et les craquements abominables de sa nuque. Le camion qui roulait déjà loin, sans s'arrêter, et la tête de Gamzee qui roulait à ses pieds. Sollux s'assit tout doucement sur le banc juste derrière lui, sans se presser.

Il regarde devant lui. Son regard se vide, dénudé de toute substance, de toute humanité. Il est brun, ses cheveux sont courts, il est assis sur un banc et la pluie martèle sa tête bien droite, il n'a pas d'expression, il porte des lunettes ovales, un sac de cours en bandoulière. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Rien d'extraordinaire si on oublie ses magnifiques yeux vairons, bleu électrique d'un côté, et marron tellement clair de l'autre qu'il en parait rouge. Rien d'extraordinaire si on oublie ses vêtements tachés de sang, son visage qui en est maculé, le cadavre sur la route et la tête à ses pieds.

Sollux se lève lentement, sans personne pour le voir et se dirige sous la pluie vers une destination inconnue, sans expression sur le visage, sans émotions dans ses yeux.

Aradia Megido a toujours aimé prendre son temps le matin. Elle reste une demi-heure dans son lit avant de se lever et de se laver. Elle s'installe ensuite nue a la table du salon pour boire un thé avec des gâteaux. Aradia se fout de sa nudité, elle vit seule et ce n'est pas ses meubles anciens qui vont être choqués par son joli corps. Elle allume la télé même si elle n'écoute pas trop ce qui se dit. Mais une phrase du commentateur attire son attention.

« Aujourd'hui les corps de deux adolescents ont été retrouvés. Le premier a été percuté, écrasé même pas un véhicule sur la route. Aucun témoin n'a vu la scène il est donc impossible de retrouver le responsable de cette horreur mais la police… »

Aradia n'aime pas les histoires dans ce genre, mais en entendant le nom de sa ville elle résiste à l'envie de zapper, au cas où, on ne sait jamais.

On ne sait jamais.

« Le jeune homme a été identifié comme Gamzee Makara, étudiant à l'université de… »

Oh mon dieu. C'est ce qu'a pensé Aradia. Elle était au courant pour la relation entre Sollux et Gamzee. Elle s'est demandé si Sollux était au courant. Elle ne voyait pas comment il allait s'en sortir.

« Un deuxième corps a été retrouvé, toujours dans cette même ville, il s'agirait apparemment d'un suicide, nulle trace de violence ni de vol n'a été trouvé sur le corps malgré une quantité de sang importante. Il a été identifié comme étant Sollux Captor, un éminent élève de l'université de… »

Le thé se répandit tout doucement sur le tapi ancien qu'Aradia aimait tant. Mais elle s'en fout. Elle s'en fout parce qu'elle a les mains crispées sur sa jolie chevelure brune et bouclé et que des larmes coulent de ses jolis yeux marrons. Elle se mord les lèvres et étouffe ses sanglots comme elle le peut. Elle va appeler la fac et leur dire qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, qu'elle va rester chez elle aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas de mal à imaginer la scène qui a couté la vie à deux de ses amis. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer ensemble ce soir-là. Sollux traversant avant Gamzee, comme toujours, et Gamzee qui traverse, mais en faisant tout de même attention à la route. Le véhicule arrive, percute Gamzee, le tue. Sollux, détruit, dévasté, lui qui avait déjà tellement de mal dans ce monde, même avec Gamzee. Il a marché longuement, seul, sans pensées, avec juste le sang de son amant comme compagnie. Et il s'est jeté dans l'eau, aspirant celle-ci à pleins poumons et ne cherchant même pas à se débattre.

Aradia éclatât franchement en sanglots.

Bien sûr que Sollux savait.


End file.
